tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:Entchen001/@comment-78.55.28.108-20170311192627/@comment-30084869-20171014223658
Hallo mal wieder! Eigentlich wollte ich dir ausnahmsweise früher antworten, aber mein Laptop hat gesponnen und kurze Zeit dachte ich, dass all meine Dateien verloren wären. War nur wegen einem Update. Interessanterweise ist mir erst vor ein paar Jahren aufgefallen, dass mir Mathe ganz gut gefällt. Mir ist auch ziemlich spät aufgefallen, das ich sehr gut in dem Fach bin, da ich wie alle anderen die Meinung aufgeschnappt hatte "Ich bin schlecht in Mathe, ich hasse es!" Dabei war ich sehr gut darin und es macht mir spaß. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Fächern ist es logisch und man muss es einfach können. In Lernfächern bin ich halt nicht so gut :D. Es wird bestimmt eine Fortsetzung zu "Zootopia" kommen. Die holen ja auch momentan alles mögliche aus "Die Eiskönigin" raus und jetzt gibt's ja auch eine Serie zu "Rapunzel". Der Film war erfolgreich, denen fällt bestimmt was klassisches ein wie z.B. dass Judy und Nick verdeckt arbeiten müssen, weil ein Tier ziemlich verdächtig in letzter Zeit ist. So was typisches eben, das immer wieder gut funktioniert. Ich überlege, weil irgendwie hab ich schon so einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer in mir, dass die doch noch was zu April's Mutter zeigen. Hätten die sich nichts dazu ausgedacht, hätten die Macher die Frage doch gar nicht erst in uns gestellt. Oder die sind einfach vergesslich :(. Das mit Rahzar hab ich gar nicht bedacht, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich tot ist, da ihn kein Zauber mehr am Leben hält. Schlau gedacht ;) Fishface, Tiger Claw und Baxter Stockman hab ich mir auch so in die Richtung gedacht. Bebob und Rocksteady wären echt cool, wenn die sowas machen würden. So ähnlich wie diese eine Biker Gang, die glaub ich misshandelten Kindern helfen. So stell ich mir das dann mit den beiden vor ^^. Ich könnte es nicht akzeptieren, wenn so ein Abenteuer mit Renet nicht vorkommt. Somit hätten die einfach ein Ü-Ei in den Raum geschmissen, und dann ist da kein Spielzeug drin auf das man sich freuen könnte. So geht das nicht. Uh Uh!!! Den Batman/TMNT 2012er Comic wollte ich mir letztens fast am Bahnhof kaufen! Hab kurz reingeguckt und es scheint so, als wär Donnie ganz angetan von Batgirl. Und der Joker und Harley Quinn und alle kommen auch vor und es ist ein ganz lustiges Bild Batman im Hauptquartier der Turtles zu sehen. Wie gesagt, hätte es mir fast gekauft, aber ich hab mein Geld für anderes gebraucht ... traurig traurig. Kostet 17€ ^^ Ich glaub für so eine Weltreise müssten dir Turtles die klassischen Touristenstädte in Deutschland besuchen. Berlin, München, Köln. Ganz klassisch eben. Wäre aber echt ganz witzig die Turtles in den verschiedensten Ländern zu sehen, weil die Architektur überall ganz anders ist. Vor allem wäre es ganz cool die Turtles in einer vertrauten Gegend zu sehen. Ich glaube, dass deine Fanfiktions anders wären als die typischen. Die meisten schreiben so Fangirlmäßig Geschichten oder ganz seltsame shippings o.O. Deine sind einfach interessant, sodass man den Wunsch danach hegt, dass es wirklich so kommt. Wie jetzt zum Beispiel die Gerichtsszene, Leo's Traum, Weltreise und mehr. Deine Ideen sind eine perfekte Basis, die man wirklich in Serienform umsetzen könnte. Du denkst dir sozusagen einfach Folgen aus, während andere langweilige Geschichten darüber schreiben, wie es wäre, wenn sie selbst in der Serie wären. Ich meine gut, ich denk mir sowas auch aus, aber ich behalt das für mich im Kopf, weil es doch niemand anderen interessiert. Ich glaube, dass es bei mir nicht wirklich ein Sinneswandel ist. Als ich es das erste mal beschrieben hatte, war es glaube ich nicht im Bezug auf eine andere Dimension, oder? Jedenfalls ist das eben der Unterschied. Wenn jetzt jemand zu den Turtles hingehen würde und sagen würde "Hallo, ich muss euch leider sagen, dass ihr nur erfunden seid" '' und dies eben auch beweisen würde, dann wäre es anders, als wenn die Turtles nur in einer anderen Dimension wären und eben nur in dieser einen Dimension fiktiv sind. Bei der einen Sache würden die Turtles ihr Ninja-Leben vielleicht sein lassen oder sonst was anstellen und bei der anderen würden sie einfach nur ihr Leben in Frage stellen, aber trotzdem noch so weiter machen wie zuvor. Verstehst du was ich mein? Ich hoff's :D Witzig, dass du das Buch '''Sofies Welt' erwähnst, denn genau dieses Buch hat mir meine Schwester letztens zum Lesen geben. Ich les es auch bald, weil sie meinte, dass es schön geschrieben ist. Sie hatte es vor kurzem erst wieder gelesen. Ich hab mir früher als Kind immer gedacht "Was ist, wenn wir alle nur eine langweilige Serie sind oder Puppen, die von anderen gespielt werden?" Meistens kamen mir solche Gedanken immer, wenn ich Barbie gespielt hab. Ich fand es einfach ganz interessant so zu denken. Manchmal, als ich noch ganz beinflusst von allem an Gott geglaubt hab, dachte ich, dass Gott uns alle steuert. Aber wenn du immer Vergleiche mit Comics/Büchern - Filme/Serien ziehst, versaust du dir doch voll viel. Ich beurteile immer getrennt von allem. So wie bei dem neuen Death Note Film auf Netflix. Der Anime - genial, der Film an sich - eine seltsame Komödie. Beide Sachen hatten nichts miteinander gemein vom Inhalt her und der Film war trotzdem schlecht, doch als Komödie gibt er sich gut. Es wird immer Unterschiede zum original geben, aber wenn das Gegenstück an sich trotzdem noch gut ist, ist doch alles okay. Als Kind hab ich glaub ich wirklich nicht so wirklich an den Weihnachtsmann geglaubt. Ich war wirklich voll die Feenfanatikerin. Ich wollte nach Island/Irland, weil mir meine Eltern erzählt hatten, dass es dort welche gibt. Ich hab Decken und Kissen für Feen genäht, bin in den Wald und hab gesprochen, als könnten mich Feen hören (nope, Gott war echt nichts für mich). Ich mochte einfach den Gedanken daran. Auch jetzt mag ich den Gedanken noch, zwar nicht mehr so stark wie früher, aber warum denn nicht? Ich mag es an etwas magisches zu glauben, auch wenn es womöglich nicht existiert, aber genau das bedeutet ja auch Glauben. Der Abschnitt, den du zitiert hast ist wirklich schön. Allein die Kurzbeschreibung noch "Nur, weil man etwas nicht gesehen hat, heißt es nicht, dass es nicht gibt." ''Sehr schön ^^ Könnte man im Prinzip auch auf die Religion übertragen. Meine Schwester aber hatte als Kind Albträume von einem Film in dem ein Mädchen in ein Lamm verwandelt wurde wegen irgendwas. Ich weiß leider nicht mehr, wie der Film hieß. Oh und ich erst, ich hatte irgendwie schlechte Erinnerungen an Gott, wenn ich darüber so nachdenke. Meine Mama hatte mir mal erzählt, als ich vielleicht 7 Jahre alt war, dass Gott überall da ist und mich beschützt. Klingt ja ganz süß, aber die kleine Anna hatte sich einen creepy Stalker vorgestellt, der ihr überall auflauert. Eine Zeitlang hab ich mich wirklich im Badezimmer unwohl gefühlt und das mit 7!!! xxxD Aber Krampus wäre echt keine schlechte Idee für die Comics. Kann man sich gut vorstellen. Beide Schauspieler würden sich gut dafür eignen. Ich hab mir sowas ähnliches mal gedacht: Was wäre wenn die Turtles nicht gewesen wären? Aber dann hab ich weiter und weiter gedacht, denn eigentlich sind die Kraang daran Schuld, dass sie sich Feinde geschaffen hatten. Sie haben damals Splinter mutiert. Das heißt, wenn es damals nicht zur Mutation gekommen wären, hätten die Kraang es später geschafft April und ihren Vater zu entführen und die Erde zu ihrem Eigen zu erklären. Keine menschliche Lebensform hätte wirklich eine Chance gehabt und ich glaube, dass Shredder auch nicht mit ihnen hätte verhandeln können. Wir können es aber auch anders machen, was aber quasi zum selben Ende hinausführen würde. Wenn Splinter den Turtles nie den Ausgang erlaubt hätte. Oder sie an die Kraang verloren hätte, was ja hätte möglich sein können, wie wir seit der Rückblende wissen. Ich mag dieses Denken auch irgendwie. Wie bei Game of Thrones. Wenn Ned nie die rechte Hand des Königs geworden wäre, wäre Daenerys das einzige Problem und die weißen Wanderer inklusive Nachtkönig. Aber Hätte Robert Baratheon Daenerys töten lassen, wären letzteres das einzige Problem und man hätte dann alle sieben Königslande gegen die Armee der Toten kämpfen lassen können. Dieser Trip von April, Casey und Karai erfüllt wirklich das typische US-Motiv, aber manchmal braucht man das irgendwie einfach. Hört sich echt toll an, auch wenn es quasi nichts neues ist. aber es ist immer wieder schön vertraute Charaktere in solchen Situationen zu sehen. Ich mein, es gibt von den Turtles extrem viele verschiedene Versionen und es wird einfach nie langweilig. Im Gegenteil, das Fanherz freut sich einfach nur, sowie bei allen anderen neuen Comicfilmen und so. Trotzdem sehr schön beschrieben und ich weiß deine Mühen zu schätzen ^^ Ich hab auch schon überlegt in den neuen ES Film zu gehen, aber ich bin mir noch unsicher. Horror ist halt so ne Sache, weil du eigentlich die ganze Zeit nur Angst verspürst. Anders als bei normalen Filmen, wo du so viele Gefühle hast. Aber ES ist da schon was anderes, es ist ein Klassiker und schon echt cool, ich glaub ich gucks mir an xD Bei der Frage wer April sein könnte, hab ich sofort an' Emma Stone''' gedacht und gleich danach dann an Sophie Turner. Mit Emma Stone wäre es ein lustiger Film, da sie ja eigentlich immer lustige Rollen hat. Rose Leslie würde sich aber auch gut eignen oder Lily Collins. Irgendwas hat sie an sich, das mit sagt, sie wäre auch gut als April. Schöne Woche noch ^^ Anna :P